nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The X's
The X's is an American animated television series created by Carlos Ramos about a family of spies, who must hide their identity from the outside world, but sometimes have a little trouble in doing so. An organization called S.N.A.F.U. is continually trying to cause trouble for the X's in their plans to take over the world. The X's work for "SUPERIOR". The X's have a young boy named Truman, a teenage girl named Tuesday, and many gadgets at their disposal, such as the fart-ray, the truth-ray, among others. The series premiered on Nickelodeon on November 25, 2005. Characters= SUPERIOR's Agents ;Aaron X (Patrick Warburton) The leader of the team and family patriarch. In the manner of Maxwell Smart on Get Smart, Aaron has a phone in his shoe with an answering machine message that self-destructs. Aaron is not particularly bright about normal lifestyle, but is an above-average secret agent and combatant, and devoted to his family. He sometimes tends to be overbearing (his motto is "Anything worth doing is worth overdoing") and obsessive about procedure. He relies heavily on "The Manual," or secret agent rulebook, and is near-helpless without it. ;Phyllis X (Wendie Malick) Second in command, Phyllis is fully trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but is an absolutely horrible cook. She often performs simple tasks (such as killing a cockroach) with extreme measures (she used a death-ray device on the cockroach, destroying most of the kitchen and her daughter's room in the process). Despite a high capacity for violence and mayhem, Phyllis is a devoted wife and mother, and will go out of her way to protect her family. She is known for administering savage beatings to Glowface (sometimes twice). ;Tuesday X (Lynsey Bartilson) The X's teenage daughter and missions investigator. She is 16 years old. Tuesday is the most normal of the team, despite her rather extreme punk-rock garb and frequently changing hair-color, and is also the most knowledgable of "real-world" behavior, which the other family members either misunderstand or ignore outright. She definitely takes after her mother in savagery and fighting skills, but at heart Tuesday is a genuine teenager who wants to do other things besides spy missions with her family. She easily gets annoyed with Truman and is not good at talking with other girls her age. Currently, Tuesday is involved in an on-again-off-again relationship with Glowface's nephew Brandan. ;Truman X (Jansen Panettiere) The X's 10-year-old son and technology expert. Truman, like most 10-year-olds, is obnoxious, immature, irresponsible and has a gross sense of humor, but he is also a genius inventor of technological weaponry and gadgetry. Much like Dexter's Laboratory, Truman has a lab in his room and spends most of his time making various weapons, death rays, and explosives, some of which he uses to annoy his older sister. He has never enjoyed his birthdays because the family always ends up having to go on a mission. He also has a dog named Rex X who is seen in Boy's Best Fiend. In the episode "To Err Is Truman" We find Trumans' good side, which he can't keep up after he "borrows" The X Jet and takes it for a spin. ;Home Base (Stephen Root) Home Base describes itself in the title sequence of The X's as "the house they live in", but Home Base is most likely the name for the computerized brain that runs the functions of their house (neither Mr. X nor Mrs. X appear to be competent about household chores, though Mr. X can mow the grass). Home Base serves as advisor, SUPERIOR contact and mission alert for the X's, and can be contacted from the X-Jet. It also serves as the (somewhat beleaguered) voice of reason in the family. S.N.A.F.U. (Society of Nefarious and Felonious Undertakings) Here are the members of S.N.A.F.U.: ;Glowface (Chris Hardwick) The X's arch-enemy and the leader of S.N.A.F.U., Glowface's head is encased in a glass globe with electrical discharges. He wears a rubber suit and gloves to contain his vast energies. His schemes to get rid of the X's include having Mrs. X break her leg on a coffee table and sending them coupons for family portraits. Like traditional evil villains, Glowface is megalomaniacal, arrogant, loudmouthed and delusional, but he possesses little sophistication or maturity, and believes himself to be much more of a threat than he actually is. He is disdainful of Brandan's crush on Tuesday. ;Lorenzo Suave (Tom Kane) Member of S.N.A.F.U. and Glowface's right-hand man. Lorenzo seems to be an amalgam of all the villainous second-in-command spy cliches: he is stylishly and impeccably dressed with a mustache, goatee, a scar along one cheek and both an eyepatch and a monocle. Lorenzo is much more intelligent than Glowface, and sometimes has to maneuver him into completing his plans when Glowface begins one of his rants; though Lorenzo is human, he is most likely S.N.A.F.U.'s mirror to Home Base. He becomes upset when Glowface claims, after he took off his horrid disguise and introduced himself, that no one cares. However when Glowface was sick as well as the other S.N.A.F.U. agents he proved to be a better villain than Glowface or any of the others members. As the X's have always seen Lorenzo as the strong one and he knows great Kung Fu! ;Sasquatch (Randy Savage) A member of S.N.A.F.U., Sasquatch appears to be half-animal, and has a roar that can hypnotize animals to do his bidding. His goal is to return the animals to their rightful place as masters of the planet. He continuously refers to himself in the third person ("Sasquatch is Master of all animals!"). ;Brandon (Jason Schwartzman) Member of S.N.A.F.U. and nephew of Glowface. Brandon is a very nice, even somewhat gallant boy, but unfortunately he is working with his uncle as an intern for S.N.A.F.U. He has something of a crush on Tuesday, and the two occasionally date (even planning dates in the midst of a battle), much to the chagrin of both the X's (who don't much like the idea of Tuesday dating in general) and Glowface (who doesn't like the idea of Brandon dating the daughter of his arch-nemeses at all). Mr and Mrs. X are fairly open-minded about the relationship; on the other hand, Glowface harasses Brandon about his new sort-of girlfriend whenever possible. ;Copperhead (Tom Kenny) Half man, half machine. He is the most wanted villain who has power over magnetism. ;Other members of S.N.A.F.U. * The Scream Queens: A duo of sonic-boom-screeching cheerleaders. * The McVampires: A family of hillbilly vampires. * Missing Link: A dirty guy whose name says it all. * Bio-Harold: A buff guy in a bio-suit. * Some Old Guy: The oldest member of S.N.A.F.U. Trivia * "Family Issues" and "Truman's Choice" was edited from the original episode. * The plot and theme bear an uncanny resemblance to the movies Spy Kids and The Incredibles, which has led to many accusations of "ripping off" the afforementioned movies. Also, the main characters bear an uncanny resemblance to the main characters of American Dad (a resemblance which may or may not be coincidental). There are also references to the T.V. show Get Smart; most notably Mr. X having a shoe phone and acting in a similar manner to Maxwell Smart, as well as having an agency with it's name seeming to be an acronym, but is really not. The character and art design is somewhat similar to Samurai Jack in that no black outlines are used between color boundaries. * The X's is set in a regular suburb, likely somewhere in the United States. However, this may not be true, for when Tuesday and Truman were told to launch a missile, they apparently destroyed "Mount Everest". Either way, the X's tend to travel around a lot, but it is not known whether they travel many miles or only a few. * We find out in the episode "The Spy Who Liked Me", Glowface listens to Boy Bands. External links * Offical Website * Launch Site nl:The X's pl:Szanowni Państwo X Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Nicktoons